


Misunderstood

by joinmyblackparade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Beauty - Freeform, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Inspired by Music, King and Queen of Hell, Love Story, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer appreciation, Lucifer/You - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmyblackparade/pseuds/joinmyblackparade
Summary: A beautiful story about Lucifer.Only You really understand him.A love story written to appreciate the beauty of the fallen angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You aren't normal and so isn't your life.  
> You are the soulmate of Lucifer. You always had an angel watching over you and you didn't even realize it.
> 
> Everything started with dreams of an angel standing at the end of your bed.  
> Everything felt so real and it was.  
> Now you are here with him.

It was a beautiful summer night in July.  
The summer breeze was blowing over your body and over your beautiful white dress.  
The blanket under your body was thin but it was enough to not let you feel the ground which was slightly cold.  
You were looking at the stars which finally started to appear as the sun went down.  
You looked at all those beautiful stars and for a moment it was like you were in trance.  
You snapped out of your thoughts when he finally appeared.

Lucifer.  
You were Lucifer's soulmate and after awhile you were okay with that. Not to lie - You were scared. Scared of the meaning of that, scared of how you and your life will change.  
You were Lucifer's one and only and nothing could tear you two apart and you both felt that strong bond.

You felt him standing behind you.  
He was sitting next to you now. He took your hand and whispered praises in your ear which sent a shiver down your spine. He noticed that and smirked, knowing what his words do to you.  
You looked him in his eyes- oh those beautiful clear blue eyes which could turn pitch black or blood red. You knew he would never hurt you. He took care of you and treated you like a queen. Well, you were a queen.. his queen. That also meant you were queen of hell which kind of made you uncomfortable just thinking about it but you will get comfortable with it..at least Lucifer said so.

You were still looking in his eyes. It was like he was directly looking into your soul. It felt like heaven being with him but like 'hell' when you were apart.  
It really hurt when you two weren't together. Not physically but it hurt somewhere deep inside you, like something was tearing your heart apart or ripping a part of your soul off.  
He was just so beautiful it hurt when you couldn't look at him.  
His wings and feathers, so white, so big and so beautiful. Only you could see them and touch them. Nobody else. Nobody else was allowed to see such a beautiful piece of art. They were for your eyes only.  
Everytime you two sat together like this, his wings around you, holding you tight, looking in eachothers eyes it was like you were hypnotized by his sight. Not even able to speak. But that wasn't necessary because he looked deep into your soul and read everything you were thinking. Most of the time you two were sitting in silence and that was the most intimate time.  
Inbetween you were kissing eachother slowly and gentle. It were this moments when you really felt alive and truly satisfied. You lived for this moments and soon you two would never have to be apart again.  
He's going to give you part of his grace and you will become an angel by yourself. He told you every detail of this process and what will happen after it. Even if it would hurt, you would do it because you couldn't live without him anymore. Even if that means you need to leave the only two people who always cared for you. Sam and Dean. You already said your last goodbye when you left them this morning and they understood why you had to do this. You probably were going to see them soon anyway. You made your decision a long time ago and he still asks you if you really want this. With 'this' he means a life with him in hell or in heaven and on earth. You still were sure what you wanted. You wanted him and only him.

Everybody says he's evil.  
No he's not, he just wants people to understand. He also wants to understand why his father abandoned him for speaking his own thoughts, for questioning the things his father did. He did nothing bad and still was punished.

Everybody calls him Satan or the Devil. You always hated those names. His name was Lucifer. Those other names were terrible and didn't justify him.  
They all think he is the bad one but only because his father was telling these awful lies about him.  
They don't think about the fact that he also was an angel some time ago and that he was God's favorite.

They can't see the beauty in him.  
They can't understand the fallen angel like you do.  
They didn't love him like you do. They couldn't.  
Both of you hadn't said the three magic words yet but that wasn't necessary because it was clear like the sky tonight.

The time had come. The moon and the stars were shining on your beautiful face.  
Lucifer was about to share his grace with you when he asked you one more time if you really wanted this.  
You answered with a 'yes'. He nodded and gave part of his grace to you. It will make him weak for some time but then he will rise stronger and more powerful than ever and will take his rightful place on the throne in hell again, with you by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this songs while writing this:
> 
> Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne  
> Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath  
> N.I.B. - Black Sabbath  
> Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones


End file.
